


Magnet Grinder

by Sheneya



Category: Eureka
Genre: M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Short One Shot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2509592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheneya/pseuds/Sheneya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short AU of the fence scene from Right as Raynes.  This has probably been done before, but this is my own little take on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magnet Grinder

Jack looked up at the car arriving just as Jo left to fix the problem with the magnetized fence he was currently stuck to. He'd already figured that his day couldn't get much worse. Until one Nathan Stark walked out. With nothing else to do, Jack tried to look as casual as possible as the other man opened his mouth. "I heard there was another glitch."

Jack nodded. "Yeah, We've got it under control though... Why are you here by the way, I figured you'd be working away in your glass tower?"

Nathan sighed in a very put upon way. "Allison decided we needed to 'Learn how to work together' so she sent me in her place... Carter, why haven't you moved?"

Jacks' eyes widened as Nathan strutted towards him. "No, Stark, don't come any..."

It was too late as the other man suddenly found himself in the grip of the magnetic field the fence was producing. Jack barely had time to brace himself as the taller man suddenly crashed into him. "...closer."

He stiffened slightly as Stark sighed once again. "I thought you said it was under control Carter?"

Jack felt a little insulted by that. "It is, we know what the problem is, and Jo's going to fix it, therefore it's under control."

He probably would have continued, but for some reason Stark wouldn't stop moving. "What are you doing?"

Nathan kept moving even as Jack protested. "I'm trying to find a way..."

His sentence was cut off as he realized why Jack had been protesting so vehemently. Looking directly as the Sheriff for the first time since they got stuck together, Nathan was surprised to see a blush as the other man stammered out. "It..it's just responding to the friction...I'm trying to shut it down...Jo's trying to shut it down...The fence I mean."

Nathan was about to make a snide remark, when he noticed he appeared to have the same problem as Jack. A thoughtful expression over took his face. Looking the same way he usually did when trying an experiment, Nathan canted his hips slightly. He smirked as a slight gasp escaped from Jacks' mouth. "What..what are you doing?"

Nathan didn't answer as he slowly began grinding against the other man. Jack whimpered this time, his one free hand clutching at Nathans' shoulder. But as Jack had yet to protest, Nathan moved his unexpected plan up again. He began rubbing his own erection against the Sheriffs'.

Instead of protesting, Jacks' head slumped forward onto Nathans' other shoulder, little moans now almost constantly breathing out against the taller mans neck.

He didn't think Jack had noticed when he was suddenly able to bring both hands around Nathans' slightly heaving shoulders, nor the fact that Nathan was now able to use both hands to grip the other mans' ass and pull him flush against him, especially considering how vocal the Sheriff was now getting. "Oh..Oh.. OH."

Suddenly Jacks' entire weight slumped across him as he came, leaving a damp spot on both their trousers.

Nathan jumped as Jos' smug voice sounded behind them. "I turned the power off, a while ago now."

Still hard, Nathan made a show of pulling back, though he still hid the more obvious stains on Jacks' lighter colored pants. "Thank you Deputy Lupo, we'll be with you shortly."

He turned to see the smug look on her face. "...You can leave now, we'll stay to see if anything was damaged in the process."

Jo smirked openly at his obvious attempt to get her to leave, but she didn't protest. "See you after you've finished your 'Inspection'. Carter, Stark."

As she left, Jacks' still wobbly legs seemed to give out on him as dropped to his knees in front of Nathan. At least that's what the other man thought until his still achingly hard cock was suddenly exposed to the cool air, before being just as quickly enveloped in a hot, wet mouth. Being as on edge as he was, it only took Jack a few moments before Nathan was emptying himself down the other mans' throat.

Jack looked up at him. "I'm assuming we should never mention this again?"

Nathan looked back at him, before the most surprising sentence Jack had ever heard from the other man burst out of his mouth. "Fuck that, we'll discuss it tonight... over dinner?"

Jack blinked. "Uhm...OK?"

Nathan nodded. "Good, see you at 8:00 then."

Jack frowned. "7:00."

Nathan looked at him again. "7:30."

Knowing he wasn't going to win this, Jack just nodded.

The End


End file.
